An optical filter is a widely used component in an imaging device. The optical filter may have different operation modes that are suitable for different imaging scenarios (e.g., different periods of a day or different ambient light in the environment). The operation mode of the optical filter of the imaging device may need to be adjusted according to a particular imaging scenario. Thus, it may be desirable to develop systems and methods that may change operation modes of the optical filter of the imaging device automatically and efficiently.